


Smitten Kitten

by fangirl_with_many_fandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Bad Luck, Bullying, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, mlsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_with_many_fandoms/pseuds/fangirl_with_many_fandoms
Summary: Marinette is having a no-good, very bad day. Everything is going wrong.





	Smitten Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candydrop-snowdrop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=candydrop-snowdrop).



> Merry Christmas to candypop-snowdrop on Tumblr.   
> I hope y'all enjoy reading this!!

               Marinette woke to falling.

               Her phone was ringing as she climbed back to her bed loft. She made a grab for the phone and answered it without checking.

               “Hello..?” Her voice was low, thick with sleep. She rubbed her eyes, trying to clear them of the blurriness.

               “Marinette?!” Alya’s voice rang through the speaker. “Where are you? Did you just wake up? School’s starting. You can’t be late again.”

               Marinette’s eyes shot wide open. Her heart stopped for a moment before setting a pace that was too quick to be healthy. Checking her phone’s clock, she gasped.

               8:31.

               “I’ll be there soon.” She chucked her phone on her bed and scrambled to get dressed. The French air was freezing during winter. It rarely snowed, but the temperature dropped enough to carry a harsh pinch.

               She didn’t have time to put her hair up into her usual pigtails, opting for a quick, messy braid instead. She kept her Chat Noir pajama shirt on, it was black with a big green pawprint on the back along with a small one on her chest. She threw on a pair of pink jeans that were laying on the floor in a crumpled ball.

               “I’m sorry! I’m late! Bye!” She called to her parents, hurriedly pulling a pair of black boots on. She ran across the road, bundled for warmth.

               Carefully opening the door, she tried to sneak into class when Ms. Bustier’s back was turned. As soon as she shut the door behind her, the teacher faced her.

               “Glad you could join us, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Mr. Damocles is waiting for you in his office.”

               With the sight of Chloe’s laughing face at her misfortune stuck at the forefront of her mind, she turned, shoulders slumped. She took her walk of shame to the principal’s office.

               Maybe she should have changed her shirt. After all, black cats are omens of bad luck.

***

               As she left the principal’s office, with detention planned for the next week, she made her way to science during the passing period. She hurried to the desk she shared with Alya. The teacher, Ms. Mendeleiev, walked in, her lab coat crisp and clean.

               “Pull out your homework to turn in.” She barked harshly. She was _not_ in a good mood. Marinette reached into her bag, her hand brushing against Tikki’s napping body.

_It’s a good thing I stayed up finishing it last night_ , she thought as she dug through her school supplies.

               Her blood ran cold as she remembered her finished assignment sitting neatly on her desk. She put her head down dismally.

               All signs were pointing to a bad day.

               Alya pat her head sympathetically as Ms. Mendeleiev came by. She grabbed Alya’s paper and looked unhappily at Marinette.

               “Marinette, sit up. Where’s your homework?” Marinette sat up slowly. Her face reddened as she confessed to leaving it home. She felt as though everyone was judging her, as though they were condemning her without redemption because of this mistake, despite the fact almost everyone else had done the same thing before. Forgetting an assignment was a human thing to do. The teacher’s eyes were annoyed. With pursed lips, she moved on, sparing Marinette from a lecture.

               Marinette put her head back on the desk. She found herself wishing she could be running along the rooftops of Paris with Chat Noir. Tracing shapes on the desk with her eraser, she daydreamed about the times when they had spent messing around, about all the games of tag, teasing, and flirting.

***

               The bell for lunch rang sharply. The sound was the most beautiful Marinette had ever heard, though. She walked with Alya to her locker, talking about her detention.

               “That really sucks, Mari. I should’ve called you earlier to make sure you were awake.” Alya kicked the toes of her shoes against the tiles as Marinette rummaged through her locker.

               Shutting the metal door she turned, “Alya, as much as I love you, that is not your job! I need to be able to wake myself up.” Her face twisted into a frown. “I really wish I didn’t have detention though.”

               “Want me to get detention with you?” Alya winked and Marinette laughed.

               In the middle of the courtyard Chloe was standing with a group around her. Marinette and Alya walked towards them. Chloe laughed, loud and harsh. Then she caught sight of Marinette approaching.

               “Oh, there she is!” She laughed again, Sabrina joined her. “We were just talking about you, Marinette!”

               Marinette’s eyes roamed over the faces in the group. They looked sad, apologetic, and confused. She saw Nino and Adrien approaching, too. She knew this couldn’t be good. Chloe could only be mean to her. Marinette took a deep breath, intending to respond, but Alya grabbed her wrist. She tried to drag her away.

               “Running away, Marinette?” Chloe’s bratty voice echoed around the enclosed courtyard. “This is why Adrien will never like you back.” She clapped her hand to her mouth with a feigned look of shock. “Oops.” She said, looking straight at Adrien. Turning back to Marinette, who was frozen on the spot, she continued. “Who would love the girl who’s always late, who doesn’t do her homework? The one who falls over and breaks things?” She cackled. The faces around her were horrified as they watched the situation go down, but they didn’t try to stop her.

               Biting her tongue, desperately trying to keep her tears from flowing, Marinette ran. Adrien’s green eyes were wide with horror, watching her run out the front door. He went to tell Chloe off, but Alya was yelling at her.

               “How dare you?!? That was cruel, even for you!! What has she ever done to you?!? She hasn’t done anything to harm you, other than liking the guy you did, that the rest of Paris does!!” Alya left, running after Marinette. Her eyes found Adrien, the look on her face was unreadable.

               There was total silence that fell over the crowd. Adrien’s eyes met Chloe’s. He shook his head.

               As he walked away, his eyes shot open with a terrifying realization. Marinette might get Akumatized. He ran out of the school, determined to make sure his friend wouldn’t get hurt. His friend that _had a crush_ _on him_.

               _That’s not important, Adrien! Get it together._

               “Claws out!”

***

               Chat Noir scanned the Parisian rooftops for any chaos. He didn’t see or hear anything. He almost started running to check another section of the city when he finally saw a red figure leaning against a brick chimney. He felt a rush of relief.

               “Ladybug!” He called out to her. “Fancy _spotting_ you here today!” He smirked waiting for a snarky response, but he was met with silence. He finally registered her body language. She hurriedly wiped at her eyes and hugged her torso.

               She looked different, too. Her hair wasn’t in pigtails, but instead an adorable braid to her shoulders. A single red ribbon was tied at the end. He walked to her slowly.

               “My Lady, are you okay?” He asked quietly, having a mental debate on hugging her or keeping his distance. His mind flashed back to Marinette, he needed to check on her, too. She turned to him, her eyes on the ground. Tears fell over her mask and she looked absolutely torn apart.

               “Chat…” He took the last few steps and wrapped her in a tight hug. She laid her head on his shoulder.

               “What’s wrong, Bugaboo…? You can tell me..” He rubbed her back soothingly, at least he hoped it was soothing.

               She hiccupped, gasping until she could speak. “Just stuff at school…”

               He normally didn’t push her, but this was pretty serious. He could tell. “You can go into detail. I’m a good listener. See look at my ears!” He made the black ears on his head wiggle.

               She giggled weakly, and looked at him, then at the roof. “I guess.. There’s this one girl, who likes to bully everyone. She bullies me a lot. Today it was pretty bad. I was late to school, forgot my assignment, and then,” She sighed bitterly. “And then she told the boy I liked that I liked him, but also said he’d never like me back. Which I never expected any chance with him anyways.” Her breath was picking up, and her words were snowballing. There was no way to stop it. “There’s no way I’d have a chance with _the_ Adrien Agreste.” She snapped her mouth closed and looked at him with shock in her watery blue eyes. She put a hand over her mouth, “I said too much..” She spoke through her fingers.

               Chat Noir was staring at her, unmoving. His mouth was hanging open a fraction.

               “I’m sorry! I’m just going to go..” She took a step, when he heard a soft voice behind her.

               “M-Marinette..?” It all made sense, she even had to cute braid that Marinette had earlier.

               _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._ Marinette’s brain was on one track. _How does he know?!_

               “W-what are you t-talking about?” She tried to play it off.

               He dropped to a knee, taking one of her hands. “I’m so _so_ sorry about what happened today at school. Marinette, don’t listen to what Chloe says. It’s not true. You’re _Ladybug_! The amazing Ladybug. The girl I love, her words are wrong.”

               You could see the gears in Marinette’s brain turning. This wasn’t fitting, something was wrong.

               “Do you believe me when I say I love the girl under the mask? I meant it when I said that.” His gaze was intense. She nodded. He smiled. “Claws in.”

               Adrien stood and took both of Marinette’s hands into his own. “It’s still true, Marinette. I _love_ you. It just makes things so much easier because I know you like me, too!”

               Marinette’s brain seemed to not be processing things quite right. She slowly came to the conclusion and gasped. Her cheeks pinkened vividly. Adrien pulled her into another tight hug.

               “Want to know a secret?” He whispered.

               She nodded.

               “I always wear that good luck bracelet you gave me. As the representation of Bad Luck, I need all the help I can get.” He joked, but he pulled his sleeve back and revealed the strings tied around his wrist.

               “Silly Kitty.” She murmured her red suit melted away, leaving her in her Chat Noir shirt and pink jeans.

               He looked at her intensely, staring into her eyes. “Marinette, can I kiss you?”

               She blushed harder. “Yes,” She answered hoarsely.

               The feeling that shot through both of them was electric. The kiss was achingly sweet.

               The moment was perfect. Despite the harsh chill in the air, the warmth between them made it all okay.

               “Marinette?”

               “Hm?”

               “I bet I can win a game of Ultimate Mecha Strike III.”

               “You’re on.” She smirked.

               They transformed and shot across the Parisian rooftops. As the fell through Marinette’s balcony trapdoor, they laughed. She turned on the console and they settled into a soft chair together. Adrien lost every time, but he had no chance really. He was too distracted watching the sunlight in her hair, the dusting of freckles across her cheeks, and the way she’d bite her lip when she concentrated. He was doomed really, that poor smitten kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading!!   
> If you enjoyed this, check out my other Miraculous fics.  
> ~Fangirl


End file.
